Les dangers d'internet
by IVTDR
Summary: Quand internet est introduit à Poudlard et que les élèves vont tomber sur de surprenantes révélations sur leur avenir...enfin, celui des fanfictions!


-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à la vieille ?

-Drago calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

-Mais enfin Pansy, elle veut qu'on utilise un truc moldu ! Moldu ! Un ortapeur ou ce genre de chose.

-Et bien comme ça tu pourras te rendre compte par toi-même à quel point ils sont nuls !

-C'est génial je trouve, pas vous ?

-C'est surtout mon père que ça rendrait heureux.

-Enfin Ron ! Tout le monde va pouvoir avoir accès au monde moldu et chasser ses préjugés et…

-Hermione, du calme. Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy va se faire un plaisir d'utiliser un ordi ?

-Tu as raison Harry mais…il va être obligé de toute façon, non ?

-Quoi ? C'est obligatoire ?

-Mais où étais-tu ce matin quand Mcgonagall l'a annoncé Ron ?

-Bon, heureusement Harry et toi vous vous y connaissez, vous allez pouvoir m'aider !

-Vous avez sur la table un ordinateur pour deux, nous les avons magiquement reliés à une connexion internet. Je tiens à préciser que ce ne sont pas des objets de loisir mais des outils de travail. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le traitement de texte et la recherche efficace sur le net.

-C'est qui ce prof moldu ? Chuchota Drago.

-Je crois que c'est le prof d'étude des moldus qui donne des cours en plus, heureusement que c'est que deux heures par mois, répondit Blaise.

-Allez, passez à la recherche internet maintenant, imaginez que vous cherchez une entreprise pour vous faire embaucher, cherchez ce qui peut convenir à votre profil.

-Mon profil ? Persifla Drago, il est malade, mon nom suffit.

-Hermione…

-Quoi Harry ?

-J'ai trouvé plein d'articles avec mon nom.

-Tu cherches vraiment une entreprise ?

-Je voulais montrer Facebook à Ron.

-Attends, je cherche. Tu as raison…nos noms apparaissent souvent avec le tien. Oh ! Il y a même des photos…cette fille ne me ressemble pas du tout, par contre le roux est le portrait craché de Ron.

-Je vais passer voir où vous en êtes.

-Aaaah, il y a des choses sur Malefoy aussi.

-Harry, change la recherche, le prof arrive !

-Mais Hermione, pourquoi tous ces articles ? Comment les moldus peuvent-ils nous connaître ? C'est insensé.

-Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Malefoy est connu aussi, Harry et nous je comprends, on a fait des tas de choses incroyables, mais lui ?

-Oui, pourquoi la fouine Ron, Hermione une idée ?

-On parle de moi Potter ?

-De la tête que tu as sur internet, répondit calmement Hermione, elle est bien mieux que la tienne d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça ma tête ? Tu veux qu'on parle de la tienne Granger ?

-Attends, Drago est sur internet ? Le truc moldu ?

-Oui Parkinson, maintenant laisse-nous passer.

-Et moi, j'y suis ?

-Enfin Pansy ! Tu ne veux pas être sur cette abomination moldue !

-Granger attend ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien Parkinson, je t'ai dit que j'étais pressée.

-Un instant, il faut éclaircir cette histoire.

-Je ne connais pas la réponse et le prochain cours est dans un mois.

-Il suffit de voler un de ces engins.

-ça c'est une idée !

-Harry ?!

-Mais Hermione, il y a plein d'articles sur nous, tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

-Sois logique Harry, même si nous volons un ordi, nous ne pourrons pas avoir accès à la connexion.

-Si on va dans la salle sur demande, il y a moyen, proposa Drago d'une voix trainante.

-Mais oui Hermione, on n'a qu'à se retrouver là…demain soir, ce sera bien suffisant.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de te laisser voler un ordinateur ?

-Juste pour l'emprunter.

-Desserre le string Granger, on va le prendre de toute façon. On viendra surement avec Blaise.

-Venir où avec qui ?

-Tient, la belette fille, ça te regarde pas.

-Ginny viendra avec nous.

-Demain soir alors, après le diner hein.

-Oui Parkinson, ta face de pékinois nous le rappellera.

-Vous en avez mis du temps.

-La ferme Malefoy !

-Nott est là aussi ? C'est un vrai nid de serpentards ici.

-Que dire de vous alors, vous avez même Loufoca.

-Bon on y va alors ?

-Oui Parkinson, on y va.

 _Ils posèrent l'ordinateur sur une table et s'entassèrent dans deux fauteuils devant, sur les accoudoirs et sur les dossiers des fauteuils aussi, pour avoir une bonne vue sur l'écran._

Drago : pourquoi tu tapes le nom de Potter en premier ?

Hermione : la ferme la fouine.

Ginny : la vache, vous avez vu le nombre d'articles ?

Ron : c'est quoi ça ? « Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale »

Hermione : on dirait un livre.

Blaise : un livre que la miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas lu ! On en apprend des choses.

Pansy : c'est la tables des matières ça ? Tu ne vas quand même pas tout lire ! On a autre chose à faire, regarde un résumé.

Harry : Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui m'est arrivé en première année est marqué là ?

Ron : ce qui NOUS est arrivé Harry ! Oh, le nom de Malefoy aussi y est !

Drago : fait voir ! C'est surement pour dire à quel point je suis génial.

Hermione : non c'est sur ton ego surdimensionné.

Théodore : bon, on passe à autre chose ? Retournez dans le moteur de recherche, qui a écrit ces imbécilités ?

Ron : ce n'est pas imbécile, c'est ce qui nous est arrivé.

Blaise : la vie de trois pauvres petits gryffondors, quel intérêt.

Ginny : la ferme Zabini.

Pansy : ? C'est qui ça ?

Hermione : tient, sa biographie sur wikipedia.

Drago : wiki quoi ?

Ginny : oh, elle a pas eu une vie facile…mais elle est devenue riche et célèbre en publiant des livres sur Harry. Je ne savais pas qu'on t'avait demandée de faire ta biographie Harry.

Harry : On ne m'a rien demandé du tout, je ne sais pas qui c'est…et je lui en veux comme si j'avais envie que…

Drago : écœuré, je suis écœuré, on fait des livres sur la vie de Potter et du coup on me traine dans la boue, c'est proprement scandaleux.

Hermione : attends, on va aller voir des résumés sur chaque personnage.

Pansy : on n'est pas des personnages, et je veux savoir s'il y a quelque chose sur moi.

Ron : mais ils disent tout dans ces résumés ! C'est une atteinte à la vie privée !

Blaise : attends, y a même des trucs sur ma mère ! Où elle a eu toutes ces informations la Rowling ?

Ginny : je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'a vu ça avant, elle dévoile tout ce qu'il y a sur nous, notre monde et tout, si quelqu'un nous voit avec une chouette à la main on est cuit.

Drago : je la déteste, fait un zoom sur sa photo, c'est peut-être Skeeter qui s'est déguisée.

Hermione : Quoiiiii ? Elle n'aurait pas osé ! Et puis comment elle aurait pu savoir tout ça ?

Drago : ou alors c'est la copine de Dumbledore, elle a fouillé dans sa pensine et…

Harry : il ne peut pas y avoir tout ça dans sa pensine et franchement elle a l'air un peu jeune pour lui.

Pansy : attends, j'ai vu un truc marqué « une fin controversée ».

…

Tous : QUOI ?

Pansy : mais je ne me marie pas avec Drago ?

Blaise : Pourquoi y a rien sur moi ? Je pourtant le plus beau ici.

Luna : et moi je finis avec Neville ou pas ?

Drago : tient, je t'avais oubliée toi. Mais pourquoi j'ai épousé Astoria ? Elle n'est même pas jolie !

Ron : et votre fils a un nom hideux.

Ginny : Harry, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me faire accepter ces noms là pour nos enfants.

Théodore : vous êtes conscients que c'est de la prévision grossière, aucun de vous n'est obligé de finir comme ça, ou même n'a déjà fait ce qui est dit. Si cela était arrivé, il est clair qu'il y aurait une mention sur moi, « le plus jeune ministre de la magie jamais élu » ou ce genre de chose.

Pansy : un instant, il y avait marqué « controversé », ça veut dire quoi ça ?

…

Pansy : Drago…tu as vraiment des vues sur Hermione ? Réponds, tu veux te MARIER avec elle ?

Ron : Hermione, ne me dis pas que la fouine et toi…je sais qu'on n'est plus ensemble mais…pas lui !

Harry : Hermione, regarde-moi, Ron est un peu pataud mais c'est un type génial ! Depuis quand tu craques pour les blonds ?

Blaise : ce n'est pas encore définitif, on peut faire changer les choses, c'est pas parce que cette folle d'auteur pense que Drago est dingue de Granger mais a changé la fin pour ses lecteurs que c'est la vérité.

Luna : moi je trouve qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble, pas vous ?

Tous : NON !

Théodore : si on retournait sur le moteur de recherche…

Ginny : c'est quoi ça « fanfiction » ? Tu connais Hermione ?

Hermione : non…quand même, les gens sont fous, Malefoy et moi…je vais où ?

Pansy : là, là ! Dans catégories…romance, on va voir avec qui je finis.

Hermione : c'est quoi ce bord** ? Les gens croient quoi ? Que parce que je suis la seule fille du trio ça les autorise à me mettre avec n'importe qui ? Drago passe encore mais Rogue ! ROGUE !

Drago : tu as dit que je _passais_?

Ginny : ça va, moi aussi je fini avec du monde : Jedusor…quoi ? NON !

Blaise : tient, il y a des histoires sur la rouquine et moi.

Théodore : Moi aussi j'ai des chances de finir avec Hermione.

Luna : je le savais, Neville est fait pour moi.

Pansy : La belette et moi…Potter et moi…je suis finie.

Blaise : regarde tu peux finir avec Drago ou moi sinon.

Drago : je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de choix : Pansy, la Weasley, Granger, Astoria et c'est tout !

Harry : bon, sinon il y a des choses sur mes parents.

Drago : et rien sur les miens, c'est vraiment la déchéance.

Harry : il y a des choses sur nos probables enfants aussi.

Hermione : pourquoi dans les statistiques c'est Malefoy et moi qui avons le plus d'histoires ?

Pansy : toi tu ne te plains pas sinon je vais dire à Rogue que tu as des vues sur lui.

Ron : ça veut dire quoi slash ?

…

Luna : Harry, tu as envi de Drago ?

Drago : Mais ça va pas la tête ? Déjà penser que je suis…que je suis…aaaah ! Mais en plus avec Potter !

Hermione : mais ils ont un problème avec les profs et moi ! Pourquoi je devrais finir avec Mcgonagall ?

Pansy : je crois que je ne veux plus rien voir…Potter et Drago, quelle horreur, presque pire que la belette et moi.

Drago : comment ça presque ? Il faudrait les mettre en prison, tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Théodore : attends, on n'a pas encore vu les photos.

Hermione : je ne comprends pas comment ils ont fait pour trouver quelqu'un qui ressemble tellement à Ron.

Drago : c'est honteux, je suis bien plus beau que ça.

Harry : moi aussi, il a une tête bizarre ce gars.

Pansy : pourquoi est-ce qu'en plus de se taper tous les gars possibles et inimaginables, Granger a une tête superbe là-dessus ?

Ginny : moi aussi je suis pas mal… regarde Pansy : ton actrice est bien plus belle que toi sur les photos.

Blaise : pourquoi Loufoca est exactement la même ?

Luna : j'ai participé au tournage pendant l'été.

Théodore : pourquoi moi je n'apparais même pas.

Ron : Luna tu étais au courant ?

Harry : et mes parents ne ressemblent pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à ça.

Hermione : Sirius non plus…oh non, ils voulaient tous me mettre avec lui aussi.

Drago : tu crois qu'il y des histoires où tu te les enchaines tous ? Ce serait bien si je pouvais me taper toutes les filles.

Ginny : maintenant on sait pourquoi tu as fini avec Greengrass, c'est la seule qui voulait encore de toi après !

Blaise : Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas très aimés…mais ils se ressemblent.

Hermione : Rusard est exactement comme ça, et Rogue aussi, il a même l'air pire.

Pansy : je n'en reviens pas, personne n'est au courant en plus…tient, je pense que la belette devrait se mettre avec Brown, elle lui va bien.

Drago : bon, moi j'en ai assez, on me traine dans la boue, on me met avec Astoria puis avec Granger, je déteste les moldus, je vais tous les tuer pour la peine.

Blaise : Stop, moi je veux lire les histoires où je finis avec la rouquine.

Harry : c'est ma copine ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais pas vu, c'est avec moi qu'elle se marie !

Théodore : rien n'est encore arrivé, si vous avez fini moi je vous vole Granger.

Ron : pardon ?

Théodore : je suis sûr qu'elle me préfère à Rogue.

Hermione : si vous continuez, je vais aller me mettre avec Percy.

Ron : PERCY ?

Pansy : bonne idée, laisse-moi mon Drago.

Luna : tu n'es pas avec Ron Pansy ?

Pansy : ah quelle plaie ce truc moldu.

Théodore : ah, stop il y a des vidéos.

Tous : NON !

Harry : on sort là, c'est fini, je ne touche plus à ce truc de ma vie.

Hermione : jamais je ne me ferai un compte facebook.

Ginny : il y a huit films…ça pourrait occuper les soirées quand même.

Blaise : je refuse de voir une ode aux gryffondors. Je me casse, les moldus sont fous, c'est la preuve ultime.

Harry : je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Rogue en face avec sérieux. Lui et Hermione, c'est trop drôle.

Hermione : fait attention, je te signale qu'il a des chances de finir avec toi aussi.

Ron : je voudrais me jeter un sort d'oubliettes, je suis traumatisé.

Pansy : ça va c'était pas du porno non plus.

Ron : du quoi ?

Blaise : bon on sort là.

 _La porte se ferme_

-Elèves Hors des dortoirs ! Elèves hors des dortoirs !

-La poisse, c'est Rusard, lui en tout cas il finit avec personne.


End file.
